Take Me With You!
by Nakashima Kuroda
Summary: Warning: OOCness for all the Canons, especially Fye.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I put in my own character, Mutsomono Satori (Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm selfish) and her boyfriend (my imaginary boyfriend in comic my friends and I made) but this is my FIRST FanFic, so please no flames, as I'm just trying to write a story. And I'm afraid of flames. To those FyeChi haters, please don't kill me! But I stand on my ground that I think they're purr-fect for each other! :3 So if I made any mistakes, forgive me…and again, please don't kill me in my sleep. 0_0"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles, Chobits or xxxHolic. I only own my little and Goru. :D thank you**

Take Me With You!

Chapter One

Akane Mitsurugi combed her long blonde hair absent-mindedly, thinking of her dream prince. She was a big fan of Tsubasa Chronicles, and had bought both the comics and the anime. She had loved Fye ever since she saw his blue eyes, and blonde hair…but then she found out about Chi. One of her two friends that was also a Tsubasa Chronicle fan had said she looked exactly like Chi, except that she didn't have strange ears popping from the side of her head. Akane's chocolate brown eyes watered slightly, thinking of what could never be. Why did all the nice guys have to be anime? Hideki from Chobits, Fye from Tsubasa Chronicles, Domeki from xxxHolic. Akane was a strong supporter of CLAMP and loved all their works, especially Tsubasa Chronicles.

She stood up and smoothed out the white and pink lace dress she was wearing, and walked out the mansion to her favorite candy shop.

The Mitsurugi clan was a very rich family, owning over one hundred hotels in the world, with a son next in line for the heir, and also her brother. But…her family had always favored the boy. She was the ugly duckling, the outcast, the most hated in the family…no one loved her…

The TooGoodForGrownUps Sweet Shop was only for kids, and children, but because Akane had been good friends with the owner, who was probably her only girl friend, she was granted special permission. Inside, the walls were covered with sweets of all colors, and there were different categories that adults wouldn't care for.

'SilentSuckingSweets! – suck in bed without parents knowing!'

'TeethColouringGumballs! – may last for 30 minutes'

'SugarVeggies! – broccoli and spinach shaped candy to fool your parents!'

But while Akane was checking the StickySection, she didn't notice a tall figure in the RockCandy section until she turned and bumped into him…

"Gah! Gomennasai!" she said, rubbing her head. He was much taller than she was.

"It's okay…" the person said.

And then Akane looked up into the person's face.

And both of them gasped.

"Fye-kun?" Akane breathed, her eyes wide with shock.

"Chi?" Fye asked, his face calm and smiling, but with a spark of something in his eyes.

But as he said that name, Akane's face dropped. Of course. It was always Chi for Fye. And besides, it wasn't as if anyone would like her. But then another thought struck her mind.

'ISN'T HE SUPPOSED TO BE AN ANIME CHARACTER?' she screamed inwardly, her mouth slightly open with awe.

"Hello?" Fye said, waving his hand over her astonished face. "Daijobu?"

Akane gulped, and nodded. And then she blushed slightly.

"Gomennasai…I bumped into you…" she apologized, bowing over and over.

"Oh, it's okay. You remind me of someone," he said, patting her head and making her stop bowing.

"Chii…" Akane said, and Fye's hand slightly froze. "Is your name…Fye D. Flourite?"

"…Who are you?" His voice had turned questioning, showing no warmth.

"Just a fan of Tsubasa Chronicles."

"What's that? Give me a straight answer."

"Y'know. Tsubasa Chronicles. The comic and anime about four people and the little white bun? You don't know?"

Fye shook his head suspiciously, lifting his hand off her head. Akane moaned inwardly; she liked him touching her.

"How do you know about me?" he whispered, lowering his hand to his side. Akane stayed silent, looking into his eyes which had suddenly turned cold. After a while, she still didn't speak, so Fye sighed and smiled.

"Miss, you don't have to be afraid of me, I won't bite," he said cheerfully, leaving no trace of the previous stranger. "It's okay for you to tell me how you know me."

'Wait…he doesn't know about the comic? Seriously? Is he real?' Akane thought to herself, tilting her head to one side.

"Are you really Fye D. Flourite?" she asked, examining him head to toe.

"Yes, of course I am! platinum blond hair, blue eyes, cheery attitude. That's me, right? Here, you can even check."

Fye took her hands in his, and bent down so that they were face to face. Akane blushed maroon at the close contact.

"See? I'm a natural blond. That's hard to find these days. And I have blue eyes…"

His voice traveled off as he looked into her eyes, seeing his image reflected. He released her hands and stood straight up, saying nothing.

"So, now that you believe I'm the real Fye, care to tell me how you know me?"

"Yuuko." It was the first thing that popped into her mind.

"Excuse me?"

"Yuuko. The Dimensional Witch."

"I see…" Fye smiled thoughtfully and patted her head again.

"So who else do you know?" he asked, stroking the top of her head. Akane blushed, but talked eagerly.

"Ah! I know Sakura and Syaoran, and Kuro-pon and Mokona!" she squealed, smiling happily. "Sakura's the princess, Syaoran's her protector, Kuro-pon's the black meanie, and Mokona…Mokona is a Mokona!"

"Yuuko sure told you a lot about us…what did she tell you about me?"

"You're a ma…" Then she stopped. There were no real magicians in life! This guy could easily just be a cosplay-loving otaku…

"Ma…?"

"Fye's a magician."

"You mean I'm a magician."

"I don't believe you."

"What?"

"I don't believe you're Fye the magician."

"Why not?"

"There is no such thing as magic."

"Oh really? Watch closely – I'll only do this once…" he said, giving her a happy smile.

Fye clicked his fingers twice, and at once, a licorice stick and a lollipop danced in mid-air in front of her, waltzing to the music Fye was humming. Akane timidly raise a finger, and touched the lollipop, which had grown two arms. The lollipop slapped her finger and continued to dance with the licorice stick, which had also sprung two arms out of no where. Then Fye clicked his fingers again, and the candies lost their spare limbs and hopped back into their respectful places on the shelves.

"Believe me now?" he said, brushing a finger across her porcelain cheek.

Akane was speechless. Fye was REAL. And he was standing in front of her, playing with her face! She was about to explode with happiness! It was really Fye, her dream prince!

"Fye!" she cooed, hugging him tightly around the waist.

"There, there. What's you name, miss?" he asked, stroking her hair as she hugged him.

Akane looked up, but still holding onto him, and said, "Mitsurugi. Akane Mitsurugi."

"Hm…May I call you Chi?" He kissed her head, and she purred happily, nodding.

"Can I meet the others?" she asked, jumping up and down cutely.

"Sure. We're staying with the shop owner. But he rented us some hotel rooms at the local Mitsurugi hotel."

"Did I hear someone talking about me?" came a voice from behind the counter. A black-haired girl of thirteen with bright brown eyes came into view from the counter. She was the owner, and also Chi's best friend, and her name was Mutsomono Satori. She was wearing the uniform of the shop; a colorful t-shirt with 'NO BIG MEANIES ALLOWED' in bright red print, with a pair of black sweat pants meant for jogging, and a pair of her favorite Nike shoes on her feet. Adorned on her head was her signature cap, with 'LA' in red across the front, with a navy pattern.

"AKANE!!!" she cried, and jumped (literally jumped) from the counter and hugged her good friend, and therefore squishing her with Fye.

"Ah! Satori-chan, can you let go…?" Akane asked, gasping for air.

"But I like hugging Akane," she purred, going into kitten mode. "I knew you loved Fye~ so do I! One day, Yuuko appeared and told me to take care of the gang, and I accepted, of course~ And then I met everyone! I wanted to tell you sooner, but I had to go and reload on ChocolatePencils…"

Akane let go of Fye and covered Satori's mouth. When she talked about candy, she couldn't be stopped. Unless someone talked about Tsubasa Chronicles. Instead of talking, Satori began to make comical movements, and shifting from one foot to the other.

"Satori-chan, after I take my mouth off, you must talk slower, understand?" Akane requested, smiling at the hyper-active girl. Satori nodded and the hand was removed.

"Let's go meet the others!" she breathed, taking Akane's hands.

"But what about the shop?" Akane asked, looking around.

Satori thought for a moment, released her hands, and brought out her mobile phone (a Nokia 6680 :D my phone!) and rung up someone on speed dial.

"Come right now!" she spoke into the phone, and hung up. A minute passed and a man of Fye's height ran into the shop and stopped at Satori's feet, panting heavily, but trying to say something. For all she could make out, Akane heard 'I came as fast…' and 'what happened?'

The male was brown-haired with blond highlights, and had green eyes with flecks of gold. His height was almost exactly like Fye, but a bit taller (how is that possible? :0) and when he looked at Satori, it showed nothing but pure determination. Akane recognized him immediately as Goru, Satori's one admirer and lover.

"Yes…Tori?" he asked, finally catching his breath.

"Goru-kun, Akane, Fye and I are going to visit the others. Can you mind the shop for me?" she asked, bending down and running a hand through his hair. She was totally oblivious to the fact that he loved her, and to the fact that he was turning the shade of tomato at her touch.

"O-Okay…" he said, standing up. "Hi, Akane. Hi, Fye." Fye and Goru shook hands and Goru waved at Akane.

"Thank you~" Satori said, and stood on tip-toe to kiss his cheek.

After the kiss, Goru excused himself to put on the uniform, hiding his beet red face. The three of them then walked to the Mitsurugi Hotel. But as the door swung open in room 313, all of them fell quiet.

"Holy…" Satori said, tilting her head to one side and looking into the room as if it were an amusing surprise.

"What happened in here?" Akane asked, her mouth in an '0' shape.

"Oh my…" Fye commented, and started laughing.

**End of Chapter One.**

**Did you like my little cliffhanger? I hope you'll wait to read the next chapter…if I don't get any reviews, I'll drop the story… :(**

**Fye: Why'd you make me look cold in the beginning, Satori-chan?? *Cries comic tears dramatically***

**Me: Gah…**

**Akane: The name Akane doesn't really suit me. I like the name 'Chi'.**

**Me: Gah…**

**Mokona: I wasn't in there! Where am I? Satori-chan's a meanie! *Joins Fye in crying***

**Sakura: I like the candy shop part.**

**Me: Thank you! \(X.X)/**

**Kurogane: Who said you could call me Kuro-pon?**

**Syaoran: I'm Sakura's protector…*Looks at Sakura worryingly.**

**Me: Gah…Well I'd better go now. Hehehe…*RUNAWAY!!!! GAAAHHHH!!!***


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You, Thank You, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!! *crying tears of happiness* Thank you so much to:**

**Icy**

**Happy-smiling-cookie**

**Missy**

**laf Aros**

**(You too, Garnet-san, and Fifi-san :3) *hug all of them* Your reviews mean so much to me!! It's my first story and I was so nervous that I did something wrong!!**

**Sakura: Satori-chan, it's okay! There are very nice people in the world, like the nice reviewers!**

**Me: *still crying and hugging* kwaaaa!!! Arigatou Gozaimasu!!!**

**Mokona: Mokona wanna hug too!**

**Syaoran and Sakura join hug. Fye pulls Kurogane and Akane in hug too. Everyone squished**

**I should start the second chapter before I suffocate them all…and thanks for the review again! I do not own Tsubasa or Chobits. (If I have any grammar problems or OOCness, please forgive me! ^_^")**

**P.S. Satori and Goru don't go to school 'cos they have to manage the shop 24/7 (The shop is open 24 hours straight!)**

**P.P.S. This chappie goes out to my reviewers! And Garnet-san, I could have put you in, if only YOU HAD TOLD ME EARLIER!!**

Chapter 2

The room was in a mess; there was a hole in a wall, and all the furniture was overturned, except for the sofa Syaoran and Sakura were sitting on, looking slightly worried. Mokona and Kurogane were running around in the room in a black and white blur. And…pink? Syaoran and Sakura looked like they wanted to stop them but were afraid to.

Fye was laughing so hard he was clutching the door frame. Satori waved at Syaoran and Sakura, who waved back. Akane was looking frequently from Mokona and Kurogane, who had not noticed her appearance.

"Ooh! Kuro-min is so angry~" Mokona teased, hopping from a table to a cupboard.

"Of COURSE I'm angry, you stupid white bun! You dropped a paint balloon on me!" Kurogane shouted, chasing Mokona, yet unable to touch.

"Ah…guys – and Sakura – meet Akane Mitsurugi," Fye said, catching his breath. "She's Satori-chan's little friend."

"Akane is pretty!" Mokona exclaimed, jumping onto her shoulder. "Mokona will give you a hello kiss! Chuuu~"

"Nice to meet you!" Sakura said, standing up and coming to shake her hand. "Syaoran-kun, say hello!"

"Hello, I'm Syaoran, this is Sakura, that is Mokona and this is Kurogane," he said, smiling.

"Kuro looks like a flamingo," Satori said, tilting her head and observing the black and pink ninja.

"Ah, shaddup! It's the manjuu bun's fault!" he growled, trying to rub off the pink paint but his arms clearly shaking with fury.

"Mokona, is the paint permanent?" Akane asked, patting Mokona's head.

"I don't think so…maybe…"

"It had better not be!" Kuro shouted, waving his arms angrily.

Mokona jumped off Akane's shoulder and the chase continued. They had stopped by 6 pm, and then most of the damage was repaired by half-past nine.

"Akane-chan, Satori-chan, shouldn't you be going home now? It's almost ten o'clock," Sakura said, glancing at the cracked white clock on the wall.

"Oh no! I have to go before Goru falls asleep!" Satori remembered, striking her forehead with her palm. She rushed out the door before anyone could say anything.

"Satori-chan!" Akane said, raising her hand. "I can't walk alone!"

"It's all right. I'll walk you home," Fye said to Akane. Then he turned to Syaoran and Sakura, "Keep Mokona away from Kurogane."

"All right! Good night, Akane-chan!" Sakura said, hugging Akane tightly.

"Ah, good bye everyone," Akane said, bowing politely.

Fye and Akane then out and toward the main Mitsurugi mansion.

-

+Along the way+

Fye was whistling and Akane was nervously thinking of what to say without embarrassing herself.

"Ah…umm…" she mumbled. "Fye-kun…"

"Yes, Chi-chan?" he asked, looking sideways at her.

"W-Where do you think the feather is?"

"Mm…Mokona said the vibes were too faint to pinpoint, but it's here, nonetheless."

"Oh…I'll try finding it too!"

"Ah, thanks, Chi. We're here now! See you soon." Fye leant in and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"B-Bye…" Akane hurried in, hiding her blushing face.

'This is the best day ever,' she thought, as she slowly fell asleep with Fye's face in her mind.

-

'Oh no, oh no, oh no!' Akane screamed inwardly, running as fast as she could.

She had woken up late and the last bell for school had rung. Akane ran through the school gates and passed the stairs two at a time.

'Oh man, oh man, please let teacher be late today!'

She opened the class door and bowed, saying, "So-Sorry I'm late, sir!"

The room was full of murmurs; as Akane looked up, she saw no one was paying attention to her, and the teacher wasn't there. But there was a pair of green eyes that had locked onto her as soon as she came in. Her face flushed red and she quickly slid into her seat.

"Oh gosh, that was so embarrassing," she whispered, bending to take out her books.

"No it wasn't," purred a low voice very near her ear. "It was cute."

A hand rested on her shoulder and Akane sat straight, a pained expression on her usually adorable face. The voice would have made normal girls melt, but to her, it sounded as comforting as the sound of a chainsaw. Her blush quickly faded away, and her hands were balled into fists.

"Good morning Hiro-san," Akane said, her voice flat and expressionless, just like her face.

"Aw, don't be like that, hime. You don't have to be so formal with me," he said, sitting down opposite her, leaning in with the tips of his fingers together.

Hiro Yamano was the heir of another hotel empire, but even without that, he was the most popular guy in school. Blond hair striped with silver, and emerald green eyes, he was drop-dead gorgeous, with a brain and body to match. He had the perfect life – he was even a playboy. Until two years ago, when he met Akane. Every single mature girl he who knew him had fallen in love with him – and ironically, he had fallen in love with the one who couldn't and wouldn't return his feelings. But then he asked his parents for a special birthday gift – a wife. Specifically, a wife with blond hair, brown eyes, his age, and in a hotel family.

There was only one choice – Akane. And the family leader had agreed. It wasn't as if she was loved or of any importance for the family. Though she was the oldest, older than her heir-to-be brother by nine years, she was not allowed to have any name in the family fortune. So the marriage was a convenient way to dispose of her. Hiro was overjoyed. And their marriage was due as soon as she was eighteen – in a few days.

"Akane – why don't you like me? We're going to be married soon…" he said, and with a pang of guilt, Akane saw pure and unwavering love in his eyes, as his shields lifted in front of her. Hiro was usually cool and unperturbed, but when no one was looking…

"Is it wrong for a husband to love a wife?" he asked, when Akane didn't say anything.

"Hiro-san, not now," Akane said, turning her face away. He took her chin in his hand and turned her face gently to him.

"I know I had a bad reputation, but I swear I won't cheat on you!" he said, lowering his voice and bringing her face closer to his. "You're my one and only love."

"I know you won't," Akane said, not looking him in the eye.

Hiro sighed, but then he leant in, as if to kiss her. Akane realized this, and at the last second she turned her face away, causing him to kiss her cheek instead.

"Akane…" at that moment, their teacher came in.

Akane let out a breath of relief, and Hiro reluctantly went back to his seat. But before that, he reminded her that she was having dinner at his house that night. The day passed on without any more 'conversations' and Akane was glad of that. By the end of the day, she was exhausted, and the thought of dinner at Hiro's house darkened her mood even more.

She was so gloomy that she bumped right into a tree, and fell down, landing on her bum. As she rubbed her behind, hoping to ease the pain, a tall shadow loomed behind her.

"Chi-chan! Are you okay?" Fye asked, offering her his arm, which she accepted gratefully.

"Fye! Ah, yes I'm all right…" Akane said, blushing at the thought of Fye seeing her rub her bum…

As she was thinking that, Fye smiled at her and said, "Is your butt fine?"

Akane squealed and blushed the color of a ripe tomato. She muttered something that sounded like yes, and she walked alongside Fye, clutching his arm.

"I'm going to Satori's for dinner. Everyone else is there. You coming?" Fye asked, looking sideways at her.

"Oh, yes!" she answered, smiling happily.

And they sure took their sweet time walking there…

Hiro's House

Hiro wiped the sweat off his brow and passed his basketball from one hand to another. He tried focusing on the hoop, but his mind was too full of his fiancée, Akane Mitsurugi. Her long blond hair, bright brown orbs, soft pink lips…

He shook his head and blushed. Akane was not his…yet.

Since he couldn't concentrate on his basketball training, Hiro retreated to his room. His house was in a secluded area next to a forest. Along with the basket ball court and baseball diamond, there was also an indoor pool, five extra guestrooms, and one huge master bedroom, and a very cozy living room, with a very cozy loveseat, of which Hiro hoped he would be sharing with Akane one day.

Hiro washed his face with ice-cold water, making him shiver, but did nothing to reduce the bright red spots on his cheeks. He wiped his face with a fluffy white towel and went down to the dining room, where a table was laid with a candle-lit dinner for two. But the special someone that could make the night even more special was late. An hour late.

He was getting worried now…it was just like her to be late a few minutes, looking all flustered (and cute) but an hour? That was definitely not like her. He would have called her, but she had refused to give him her telephone number…but the phone had only two numbers, her friend and said friend's boyfriend…

'Akane…' Hiro thought, sitting down on the plush Italian sofa. 'Where are you?'

TooGoodForGrownUps Sweet Shop

"Akane-san!" Satori yelled, hugging her blond friend tightly, as she opened the door. Goru was right behind her, and in the store were the others, munching on milk and cookies (well, maybe not Kuro).

Fye walked in, and Goru closed the door. They smiled to each other, and Fye went to annoy Kuro. Akane was still being hugged to death by Satori, who was getting more and more hyper by the second.

"Satori, if you don't let her go now, she will suffocate," Goru warned, pouring Fye a cup of chocolate milk.

"Oh! Sorry~ Akane-san, will you stay for dinner?" Satori asked, holding her shorter friend's hands.

"Din…DINNER! NOOO!!! I'M LATE!!!" Akane cried, and she pulled her hands away from Satori, running out the door. "Sorry, I have to go…!"

She quickly opened the door, and ran out, leaving Satori blinking while her brain processed the data. Syaoran closed the door, and Sakura waved her hand in front of Satoru's face, who had looked slightly…dazed.

"Satori-chan?" Sakura asked timidly.

"Huh? What was I saying?" Satori asked, snapping back into reality and looking around her, smiling. "What'd I miss?"

(I think she was sleeping with her eyes open o.O)

"Er…" everyone said, and sweatdropped.

Hiro's House

The door sprung open, and Akane bustled in, her face pink, trying to catch her breath. Hiro stood up from his seat and went to her.

"Akane! Are you okay? What happened?" he asked, taking her into his arms. (If she loved him, it should have been romantic, no? :3)

"I…went to a friend's sweet shop," she said, wincing from the close contact.

'He is being too forward,' she thought. 'This is not comfortable…'

"Thank goodness nothing bad happened to you," Hiro said, hugging her tighter.

"A-Hiro, please…" Akane said, unsuccessfully pushing him away.

"Akane, stay still," he whispered, and then he pressed his lips gently on hers.

She froze at the contact, though he was being gentle. Her eyes widened in shock and her hands couldn't move.

'This…this is too much!' she thought, and she regained her strength, pushing him away. Tears were forming in her eyes, and her mouth turned down into a frown. Neither of them said anything, so she turned around, and ran again, for the third time that day.

TooGoodForGrownUps Sweet Shop

Sobbing hard, Akane raised a hand, and rapped hard on the shop door. The door flew open, showing Satori, her eyes wide, as she had never seen Akane cry.

"Akane! Come in, come in! What's wrong?" she asked, leading the girl in, as Goru closed the door (again).

"A-Hiro-s-san!!" she whimpered, rubbing her tears away.

"Akane-chan! Is something wrong?" Sakura asked, standing up from her seat.

Akane kept on crying, as the boys sat there, feeling awkward. Syaoran was thinking if he should help, but then he decided it was life-threatening to be involved in a girl's troubles. Kuro was frowning slightly, thinking how someone could make the usually happy Akane cry. Fye, however, was looking grim, crossing his arms, leaning on the counter. Goru looking uncomfortable, as never seeing a girl cry, as Satori had never cried in front of him. (To Garnet-san: I know, in the comic, she did (I think) but the FanFic GoruSatori are different from the comic)

"Fye, go talk with her upstairs," Satori announced, a motherly look crossing her face. Her voice was serious and clear, like a headmaster trying to figure out the real student who had thrown the paper airplane.

Fye nodded, and took Akane, who was hiccupping, upstairs.

(Satori and Goru sleep and live upstairs. Goru takes the night shift, as she takes the day shift)

Upstairs cupboard

Fye closed the door behind them, and then the two were enveloped in total darkness. The only sound to be heard were the creaking of floorboards underneath, and Akane's hiccups.

"Chi, look at me. Look at me," Fye cooed, brushing her tears away. "Tell me what happened."

"Hiro-Hiro-san…" she said, being interrupted by her hiccups.

"Who?"

"He's…my arranged fiancé."

"…go on…"

"He kissed me."

"Shouldn't you be happy? You'll be marrying him."

"I…I don't like him, Fye!"

"…but you're marrying him…"

"Arranged." Her hiccups turned into full tears now, and Fye's shirt was being stained as she wept into his chest. When her sobs had died down, he spoke.

"Shall we go down? I should think Sakura, Satori and Mokona would need to hear this."

Akane nodded, as her throat was sore due to the crying. Fye unlocked the door, and they trudged down the stairs, meeting the others. Satori, Sakura and Mokona looked concerned; Akane's eyes were red and puffy.

"S-Satori, Sakura, Mo-Mokona, can I tell you upstairs?" Akane said, rubbing her left eye.

"Sure," they said in unison, leaving the boys downstairs. As she told them the story upstairs though, they did not think about what could happen downstairs.

-

"Okay, we're done…wait…" Akane said, looking around. "Where's Fye?"

"He said he'd be going out for a bit," Syaoran said, relieved Akane had stopped crying.

"Did he say where?" Satori asked, taking a draught of milk from her mug.

"No. He just said he he'd be back a bit late. He was acting kinda funny," Kurogane said.

Satori choked on her drink and spluttered; it took a bit for her to regain her breath. A moment of silence passed between the girls and Mokona. The guys just looked confused.

"FYE'S GONNA GO KILL HIRO!!!" Satori exclaimed, dramatically pulling at her messy black hair. "WE GOTTA GET HIM BEFORE HE DOES IT!!!"

"Kuro, Goru, Syaoran, you guys go to this address," Satori ordered, giving them directions to Hiro's house. "Check the place out for Fye. If he's there, stop him from doing ANYTHING!!! Girls, Mokona, lets go find him!"

Soon

'Oh no, oh no, oh no!' Akane thought to herself, turning randomly. She had taken a wrong turn, so now she was lost and separated from the others. Suddenly, her phone vibrated in her pocket.

"Akane-san? Where are you?" Satori asked, her voice showing panic.

"Satori-chan, I'm lost! I…ahh!" she screamed, as a cat and dog ran past her, pushing her down. Her mobile left her hand, and dropped into a nearby drain.

"Oh boy…" Akane said to herself, as the handphone settled at the bottom, unable to tell where, as the water was murky and there were some disgusting things blocking the way. (Like cigarette butts and chewing gum, ueghh…) Anyway, she couldn't get her mobile back. But there was a good side; a sign she saw was familiar, and she soon found her way back to the normal route.

Instead of walking around, she went back to the shop, hoping that Fye was there. But her hopes sank lower as she remembered what Satori said, "Fye's gonna kill Hiro!!!"

"Fye," she whispered to herself. "Where are you?"

**End of Chapter 2**

**A/N: Okay, it's done! Is it short? If it is, I'm sorry. I'm going to have a huge (or so that's what my friends tell me) exam this month, and I have to *gasp* STUDY!!! Are people trying to kill me??? And also, I think I'm getting sick. I hope it's not swine flu.**

**Sakura: You should see a doctor!**

**Me: I'm afraid of doctors!**

**Goru: Is there anything you're NOT afraid of?**

**Well, this is my attempt at a cliffhanger. And sorry if the characters are OOC, especially Fye. And sorry I didn't mention the others much…**

**Mokona: You didn't mention me a lot in this chapter either, Satori-chan!  
**

**Fye: Oh~ Satori-chan made me look OOC!**

**Kurogane: Don't make me eat any cookies.**

**Sakura: Oh no! What's going to happen???**

**Syaoran: Princess Sakura, it's only a story.**

**Akane: I still don't like this name.**

**Garnet: You didn't put me in the story!!**

**Me: What are you doing here??? It's too early for your appearance! Shoo! Shoo!**

**A/N: Sooooooooo….yuppp…..that's it for this chapter….until I find some more inspiration…yup…**

**Anyway…review please, and no flames. If you read my profile, you'd see I'm afraid of flames. If someone sends me flames I guess I'll drop the story…**

**P.S am I supposed to spell Fye as 'Fye' or 'Fai' or 'Fay'? I'm confused. O.o**

**P.P.S. Wow, I write a lot of post-scripts**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry Fye's so OOC. I'm not very good with other people's characters. Forgive me for my mistakes!**

**WARNING: OOC-ness (seriously, there's a lot)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa or Chobits. If I did, there'd be more Chi.**

Chapter 3

TooGoodForGrownUps Sweet Shop

Akane opened the door slowly, praying that Fye was there. The door creaked slightly, and her heart sunk as she saw everyone was there except the one she wanted to see. Syaoran was trying to calm down a panicking (and cute) Sakura as Mokona was pulling his ears in concern. Kurogane and Satori were discussing where Fye could have been as Goru brought some tea.

"Akane! What happened?" Satori asked, leaving her banter with the ninja.

"I dropped my phone. Where's Fye?" Akane said, looking for any sign of relief in her friend's face. Unfortunately, there was none.

Akane's face dropped as Satori told her that the boys didn't find Fye. And when Akane had been separated, Sakura and her went straight back to the shop; but Fye wasn't there either.

"We have to find him!" Akane exclaimed, frowning.

"I know…wait…Kuro, did Fye bring anything with him?" Satori said, turning to Kurogane.

"Well, I think he brought some money, and a big bag…" Kuro replied, scratching his head.

"HE WENT TO HIRE AN ASSASSIN TO KILL HIRO!!! AND HE'S BRINGING THE BAG TO DUMP THE BODY IN THE OCEAN!!!" Satori yelled, running around the room.

Being young and naïve, Akane believed her.

"Oh no! We have to stop him! He could be caught and thrown in jail! Oh no, oh no, oh no!!!" Akane said, worry flooding her heart.

Akane had turned around, and opened the door, but fell down on her butt (the 2nd time that day) as the person in front of her apologized.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking," the blond-and-blue-eyed person said.

"Sorry, Fye, I have to go before Fye kills Hiro!" Akane said, her brain slowly processing the data.

Then it clicked.

"FYEEEE!!!! YOU KILLED HIM!!! DO YOU KNOW THE CONSEQUENCES!?!?!? YOU COULD BE THROWN IN JAILLLL!!!!" Satori screamed, angrily flailing her arms as Goru held her back.

"Kill who?" Fye asked calmly, a confused look on his face.

"HIRO, YOU IDIOT! YOU HAVE HIM IN THAT BAG, DON'T YOU?!" She pointed to the large rucksack he was carrying.

"You thought…I was going to kill the heir of a powerful family in his own house?" he asked, and started unzipping the bag.

"DON'T OPEN IT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE A DEAD BO…" Satori started and then faltered when she saw the insides. "Oh…"

"I just went out to buy some food, since we only have sugar here."

Inside the bag were cup noodles, cartons of juice, vegetables and fruit. There were also some junk food, and bottles of water.

"So you seriously thought I went out to kill someone," Fye said, trying to hide a chuckle.

Satori's expression then turned into one of relief, and then into a daze.

"Hm…Akane-chan needs a new phone," she mused, looking off into space.

Goru waved a hand over her face, but she was still day-dreaming. (O.O Is that even possible?)

"This is no use. She's probably asleep without knowing it," he sighed, and carried her, bridal-style, upstairs.

"Oh thank goodness nothing happened…ahh…we should get some sleep," Sakura said, yawning cutely.

"Yeah…we need to keep searching for the feather…" Mokona said, hopping onto Syaoran's shoulder, as he followed the princess up the stairs. Kuro also went up, therefore leaving Akane and Fye downstairs. Alone.

"So, Chi-chan, did you believe Satori when she said I was going to kill Hiro?" Fye asked her, wearing his normal cheery smile.

"Well…yes…I wasn't really thinking properly…" she muttered, faint blotches of pink forming on her cheeks.

"Chi-chan, you don't have to worry about me. I won't do anything random."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank goodness."

"But Satori probably would."

"Oh no…"

She didn't think about that. Though her black-haired friend was silly and naïve, she was stubborn. And when provoked, she would attack. And Hiro was on her list.

"Chi? Chi! It's getting late. You should go home," Fye said, when Akane had started thinking deeply about the matter.

"Oh…right…I'll go now…" she said, smiling shyly at him.

"I'll walk you home! Let's go~"

He tugged at her sleeve as he pointed to the door. Akane nodded happily and they walked to her house, once again.

-

School, the next day.

Akane sat down at her seat timidly, expecting Hiro to come over and remind her that they were going to be married, and a simple kiss was not wrong. But instead, he did not come at all. He just sat at his own seat, not looking her way. He didn't seem angry… She sneaked a glance his way, but he still wasn't looking at her.

'Maybe,' she thought hopefully, 'he's lost interest in me!'

But then, if he broke the engagement, her family would probably blame it on her that she wasn't a good enough wife…and it was her only way out of her so called, 'family'.

The teacher walked in and the day started as usual. But it definitely wasn't going to end as usual.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Me: Ah, that was short. My exams are coming, and my Writer's block is getting worse.**

**Goru: It's karma for not listening to me.**

**Me: What are you doing here? Leave me alone!**

**Goru: You created me for your existence, so no, I cannot ever leave you. Unfortunately.**

**Me: I did not create you to be mean! Away with you!!!! *whack Goru with a huge pencil***

**Sakura: Satori-chan! You might hurt him!**

**Syaoran: Princess, stay away from the deadly pencil!**

**Mokona: Where did you get one that big!?**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT NEEDS TO BE IMRPOVED!!! THANK YOU!!! m(_ _)m**

**(I know, I made them OOC! I'm sorry T-T)**

**Constructive criticism welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: OOC! OOC!! OOC!!! TURN BACK BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!!!**

**Disclaimer: Tsubasa and Chobits belong to Clamp, not me. Plot belongs to my friend Aino.**

-

The clock struck three, and Akane stood up, a happy smile on her face. The day had been normal so far. She handed in her homework, stayed quiet, and no one noticed her. Even Hiro ignored her.

She was happy he didn't talk to her, but a feeling of worry crept into her heart. Was he angry? Would he still want to marry her? Her parents wouldn't want to disown her, since that would be suspicious for a family of their stature, but they would torture her…

The teacher stood up and exited the room. Akane was the first to leave, heading straight to Satori's shop.

TooGoodForGrownUps Sweet Shop

"Hello!" Akane greeted, opening the door.

Fye and Mokona were annoying Kurogane (as usual), who was visibly shaking with anger. Goru was serving the usual cake and biscuits to Sakura and Syaoran. Satori, however, was reading a piece of paper, with an envelope with the Mitsurugi emblem in her other hand. What worried Akane was the deep frown line on her face.

"Sa-chan, what's that?" Akane asked, closing the door behind her as she walked to her friend. "Is that from my family?"

Satori handed the piece of paper to Akane, with the envelope scrunched up in her other hand. The letter was in cursive writing, but it wasn't hand-written. Though had she read and re-read it over and over again, only one sentence registered.

_We are sorry to inform you that you have been un-invited to the wedding of Akane Mitsurugi and Hiro Yamano._

"W-What!? But…but I asked them if I could invite you…they said yes!" she said, fury building up inside of her. "How could they un-invite you!"

"Don't worry, Akane. It's nothing," Satori told her, but her sad smile told different.

"This isn't fair! I wouldn't have any friends at the wedding at all!"

"Did this have anything to do with…Hiro?"

"…I'm going to go ask him."

"! What! Akane, no!"

But it was too late. Akane had already slammed to door behind her.

The others had stopped what they were doing and were looking at the door.

"What happened?" Goru asked, abandoning his cheesecake. "Where's Akane?"

Satori just shook her head, and plastered a fake smile on her face. "She went out."

Hiro's House/Hiro's POV

Well, today surely sucked. I didn't kiss my fiancé, I didn't talk to my fiancé, and I didn't even look at my fiancé. She is driving me crazy. I couldn't concentrate on practice, dammit! Coach was furious! I was thinking of her since…last night's incident…

I didn't mean to make her sad…I was hoping she might, just might, return my feelings…I love her. I love her, so, so much. I haven't felt like this with any other girl. I just feel like she's the one…but if she is, then why doesn't she love me back?

Someone knocked on the door. I tried to ignore it, but it was getting really annoying.

"Yes?" I opened the door, and met one of the most beautiful, yet a most saddening, surprise.

My beloved fiancé, Akane Mitsurugi, was standing there, right on my doorstep. Usually, I would have been over the moon with her appearance…except for the fact that her face had nothing but sadness and anger.

Immediately, something struck the side of my face. I touched my cheek gingerly, and felt a jolt of pain. She sure could slap…but…why?

"Akane?" I held out my hand to her, hoping it was just a misunderstanding that she slapped me. "What's wrong?"

"Did you tell my parents to un-invite my friend!?" she yelled at me, her face contorted with rage. I have never seen her this angry.

"Un-in…why should I? I would want your wedding to be happy."

"You…you didn't?"

"Of course not…"

"O-oh…I…I thought…I'm sorry!"

"It's okay." I smiled, and instantly regretted it. That slap really hurt…

"L-Let me help with that…"

She came in, and made me sit on the couch when. She went to the kitchen, and came back with a pack of ice, of which I accepted gratefully. Akane sat down next to me, and man, was I happy she wasn't angry anymore. I don't like it when she's upset.

"Hiro-san…"

"Just call me Hiro."

"Hiro…do you know anything of my past?"

"Your past? Well…um…"

Akane was looking at me with those innocent brown eyes…I couldn't resist blushing…and I couldn't resist telling her…

"You came from a run-down orphanage. The woman there told me that someone came and gave you, as a baby, to the owner, and that person never came back. But that's all I know."

I could feel her take a sharp intake of breath. I was surprised too when I found out.

"Oh…okay…wait, how did you know?"

"Um…I kinda researched you…heheh…"

"Right…is your face okay? I'm sorry I slapped you…"

"It's okay."

"I-I should go now."

She stood up and I thought she would leave immediately, but she didn't. Akane bent down near my face, and planted a small, chaste kiss on my uninjured cheek. Then she went…and I can feel blood rushing to where her lips were.

That girl…is seriously driving me crazy.

-

TooGoodForGrownUps Sweet Shop/Normal POV

The door opened again, and Akane walked in, her face…agitated.

"Akane-chan, are you okay?" Sakura asked, clearly worried.

"Yes, I'm fine." Akane smiled, and Sakura relaxed. "I just needed some fresh air…"

"Girls shouldn't walk alone at night, Akane-chan!" Mokona said, hopping onto her shoulder.

"I'm sorry…I had to clear out my mind…"

"So…he didn't do it?" Satori asked. The others just gave confused looks.

"No, it wasn't him. I suppose my parents did it themselves. And…Sa-chan…I need your help."

"Anything!" Satori smiled and hugged her best friend.

"I need help…about my past."

"I want to help too!" Sakura said, hugging Akane as well.

"Me too! Mokona wants to help!"

"If Sakura wants to, I'll help too."

"I'll help too~"

"Well, then, so will I."

"Um…okay, thanks guys…" Akane said, blushing. "But, you really don't have to…"

"Nonsense! Let's start now." Satori had taken out an old-looking, bulky black laptop, and was checking the possible orphanages. "…run-down…fifteen to seventeen years…found it! Ninomiya Orphanage! It's five miles from here."

"Are we going now?" Sakura and Mokona asked together.

"Yes! Goru, get the car ready!"

"We don't have one," he pointed out.

"Okay! Let's walk!"

"…five miles…"

Everyone sweatdropped.

Ninomiya Orphanage

In the end, they took the train, and arrived at the Ninomiya Orphanage. It was certainly run down and old, but the woman there was kind and gentle. She was old, probably in her sixties, and had grey wiry hair. Instead of cutting it short, it was in a loose ponytail. Her name was Yuri Nakashima, and she had certainly recognized Akane.

"You've grown so much, child," she said, hugging Akane briefly. "It's been so long."

"I don't seem to remember you," Akane told her, smiling politely. "Have we met?"

"Oh, you probably wouldn't remember me…I haven't seen you since you were nine months old. I used to take care of you when you were here. When you came, everything was so great…"

"Can you tell me about my past?"

"Of course, child. Take a seat, you two…"

The group sat down on the mismatched chairs and couches as Yuri served them tea and sandwiches. Mokona sat on Sakura's shoulder as she explained Akane's past.

"Somewhere in summer, a woman, who looks just like an older version of you, child, came to me. The orphanage at that time was very old. There were holes in the wall, the floor was dirty, and the roof needed fixing. This woman, your mother, handed me in your care. She was beautiful and young, but she was terribly weak; she could barely make it here. Well, I accepted you, and your mother left. She never came back

"After you came, strange, but good, things happened. You asked me why we couldn't fix the walls or roof, and I told you we needed money. A few days after that, the holes disappeared, the floor began to get cleaner, and the roof strangely fixed itself. And investors came and donated to the orphanage, until we became very comfortable and famous.

"Then, one day, a couple came to us. The man asked me how we changed from a lowly orphanage to a high-quality one in a short period of time. Well, I told them it started when you came, and they adopted you. But after they took you away…things went back to usual…holes, filth, rainy days…we were so lucky to have you. You were such a sweet girl.

"Afterwards, I found out that the man that adopted you was Akihiko Mitsurugi. His small motel wasn't very famous, but soon enough he made an empire. And now, our orphanage is as small as it used to be. Your adoptive father's empire is strong, and I would bet my life on it that as long as you stay in their family, it will grow."

"So…as long as I stay with a family…they'll have good luck?" Akane asked, now understanding why they kept her.

"No, not good luck, silly. I tripped and broke my arm once. No, no, not good luck. You bring **fortune**."

"I-I see…that explains everything…"

"Oh, I hope they fulfilled your mother's last wish."

"Last wish?"

"Oh yes! Your mother wanted to name you Chii."

"…Thank you, Yuri-san. For telling me." Akane smiled, and so did Yuri. (insert background sound effects: 'awww')

"Oh! Look at the time! You should go now. And Chii, don't forget to stay safe."

And they left the orphanage. Though, Yuri did look marginally happier.

**End of chapter**

**Me: wow, my chapters are getting shorter and shorter.**

**Goru: you should've just written a one-shot.**

**Akane: well, end of chapter! Please R&R! constructive criticism welcomed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This will be Supa-Dupa short, I'm sorry, but I'm trying to find the difference in my writing. You people say I have changed a lot, but…I CAN'T FIND ANY DIFFERENCE!!! HWAAA!!! *hyperventilate***

**Goru: !!! *makes me breathe with a paper bag***

**Me: *gasping* gahh!!!**

**Goru: -_-" wtf, this is the third time you did that this week. Anyway, the disclaimer: Nothing is owned by her, except for the OCs (Satori, Goru, Hiro, Yuri & Akihiko)**

**Me: s-s-s-sorry its s-s-short… *falls asleep***

**Goru: -_-" (muttering: I should have never been made…)**

**--**

**Take Me With You! Chapter 5**

A few hours had passed since the visit to the orphanage. The gang was in the sweet shop, doing their normal daily activities; Fye and Mokona pissing off Kuro-pi and Sakura and Syaoran talking with Goru and Satori. Akane however, was upstairs, doing who-knows-what.

"Chi-chan?" Fye called, wondering what she would be doing alone.

In the guest-room, she was sitting on the window ledge, hugging a worn-out teddy bear, her eyes closed.

"You okay?" Fye walked over to her, and smiled as she opened her eyes.

"I was just clearing my head…" She sighed and hugged the bear tighter.

Akane wasn't sad, or depressed. No, it was the total opposite; she was overjoyed, and over the moon with the news that her so-called 'family' wasn't her real family. But she was afraid to believe 100% in an old woman, however nice she might be. Akane's mind was still full with hopes that she really wasn't from the Mitsurugi family, but should the information be false, she would be devastated. She needed to hear the news from the head of the 'family'.

"Well, the others and I are going to go look for the feather. Mokona says the aura is faint, but its still there, though there's a barrier covering it, so we're not sure where it is. Do you want to come?"

"T-today? Um…maybe next time. I have something important to do."

"Oh?"

"I want to make sure what Yuri-san said was true. I'm going to confront Akihiko-san and make him tell the truth."

"Make sure you bring Satori with you, ok? I don't want anything bad to happen…"

"Ok!"

Fye kissed her forehead, bade her goodbye, and left with the gang to search for Sakura's missing feather. Akane looked at a cloud passing by, until a part of it broke off and drifted away by itself.

Well, she thought. It's time to go and meet Akihiko.

Akihiko Mitsurugi's Office

"Akane-chan!" Akihiko exclaimed, standing up from his chair and pasting a smile on his face.

Akane cringed when he said her name. If Satori didn't come along, he would have called her 'that girl' or just said 'you'.

Akane put on a similar fake smile, and greeted her 'father'. If she didn't make him look good in front of others, he would never tell her the truth.

At that moment, Satori's phone rang.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I have to take this call! I'll wait outside," Satori said, bowing and leaving the two of them alone.

As soon as the door shut, Akihiko dropped his mask.

"Whaddaya want?" He sat down in his leather armchair, scowling.

"I want to ask you about the Ninomiya orphanage."

He visibly stiffened, and his scowl deepened.

"What about it?" His face was calm and even, but his voice was cold and menacing. Akihiko sat with his head resting on his interlocked fingers, staring loathingly at Akane.

"So none of you have ever loved me."

"So?" He stood up angrily, his face contorted with pure hate. "I gave you a home, a family, and your freedom! You ungrateful little witch! You should be happy you're out of that dirty excuse of a building! I bet you've turned rotten because of that Yuri person! The senile old hag-"

"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!!!"

Akihiko's eyes widened, and he took a step back. He had never, ever, heard her scream. Not when she was punished, or frightened. She only squeaked, and maybe squealed, but never scream.

"So it's true then? You adopted me for fortune?"

"You had no other use! As if someone would want someone like **you**. Personally, I was really shocked that you could get that Yamano kid to like you. What did you do to him, anyway? Blackmail him?"

He looked into her eyes, where there was no hate. Instead, they were wet with hold-backed tears of sadness. But no matter how much she tried, the tears wouldn't fall. It was as if she wasn't even Akane anymore. So much had changed since Fye and the others came. He had helped her become stronger…he had shown her happiness…

The door opened, and Satori came in.

"I heard shouting. Is something wrong?" she asked Akane, who was shaking from her outburst.

"N-No, nothing's wrong," Akane lied.

"Of course nothing's wrong. How was your call, Mutsomono-san?" Akihiko said politely, grinning.

"None of your business. We'll be going now," she said coldly, taking Akane's hand and walking out.

"Ah, of course, of course…" Akihiko's voice was exceedingly sweet, and it made Akane want to puke.

Before they left though, she glanced behind her shoulder, and saw Akihiko making an obscene hand sign.

TooGoodForGrownUps Sweet Shop

The others were back, but with no luck; they had no information in the whereabouts of the feather. Though, Mokona did say that the aura grew weaker when they left the area, so the feather should be near. But it was surrounded by a magic barrier, so it was hard to pinpoint the location.

"Aww…Mokona is sad…" Mokona said, sitting on Sakura's lap.

"It's okay, Mokona, we'll find it in the end!" Sakura cooed, stroking Mokona's ears.

"Yeah, we will," Syaoran agreed.

"No luck?" Goru asked, serving the usual snacks.

"Nope. No one seemed to have noticed anything strange," Kurogane said, crossing his arms. "They say the city's been like this for a long time."

"Hyuu~ How was your day, Chi-chan?" Fye asked.

"It was fine," Akane lied, smiling at the man she so loved.

"Kuro-pi~ Open up, let me feed you!" Fye said, trying to feed Kurogane some chocolate cake.

"NO WAY!! DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU IDIOT!!!" Kurogane shouted at Fye.

"Chocolate! Chocolate!" Mokona joined chasing Kurogane, with Fye holding a spoon of chocolate.

I'm going to miss them so much, Akane thought to herself. I don't want them to go…

(Hiro POV)

Akane-chan…

Akane-chan…

The ball missed the hoop for the fourteenth time, so I gave up and took a drink of water. I was getting really hyped up because the day was coming…My face split into a huge grin as I thought about it.

My wedding day.

With my beloved Akane-chan!

**End of Chappie**

**Me: I know, this chappie sucked, but I got no ideas. Please review and tell me how my writing changed! I wanna know!**

**Goru: Also, please review if you want the wedding to be traditional or modern, if you want Aka- I mean, Chi, to wear a kimono or a white wedding dress, the location of wedding, bla, bla, and so on and so on.**

**Me: -_- don't be rude, Goru-danna.**

**Goru: Who cares.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: noownnoownnoownnoownnoownnoownnoownnoownnoownnoownnoownnoown**

Chapter 6

Akane was walking back from school, heading straight for the TooGoodForGrownUps Sweet Shop. She didn't want to go back to the Mitsurugi mansion, not after…the incident. The day before, she had snuck into the estates with the help of Fye, and returned to Satori's sweet shop with everything that belonged to her. Well, the ones she had bought herself, that is. Some clothes, her books, stationery, her teddy bear, and her school uniform. And not surprisingly…Akihiko had lied to the public that she would be 'sleeping over' at a friend's…Akane didn't even bother to protest; it would juat tur out unfruitful

The shop door swung open, and Akane was greeted by the smell of honey. It was Age day.

Every month, there would be a special day, Age day, where Satori would get Akane to dress up in a cosplay costume and become a waitress. And for that one day, adults would be allowed in. For just **one **day. But 'security' was still strict. Goru wouldn't let just anyone in. They had to be as nice as children, and must not be serious.

"Chi-chan!" Fye waved at her, smiling happily. He was wearing a dark blue vest over a white crisp shirt with matching blue pants. Along with that, there was a pair of fluffy blue kitty ears poking out of his blond hair and a long, blue tail was hanging from his waist.

Kuro was wearing a black outfit similar to Fye's, but instead of kitty ears, he had wolf ears and a fluffy black doggy tail. Syaoran was just like the two, his vest and pants brown with monkey ears and tail adorning his lean body. Goru was in green, red demon horns and pointy tail stuck to him. Satori…was wearing a boy's vest, her hair bundled up in a cap. She was in green as well, but a lighter shade, and she had a bear ears stuck to the cap, along with a round brown tail on her pants. She really did look like a boy.

"Akane-chan, you're here!" Sakura was coming down from the stairs, and Syaoran blushed when he saw the princess.

She was wearing a white, lacy waitress costume, the skirt coming down to her knees. The neck line dropped to her collar bone and on her brown hair, she wore a headband with bunny ears and a bunny bob tail on her skirt. There were bunny paws on her hands, and bunny feet as her shoes. Simply put, she was adorable.

"H-Hime…" Syaoran smiled at the princess, blushing faintly.

"Hi, Syaoran! You look great!" She skipped down the stairs, coming to Syaoran. The children were all looking at the two, eyes wide.

"Onee-chan, you look cute!" A bunch of young girls were looking at Sakura with awe and envy, one of them touched her hand, looking up. "Onee-chan, will you marry Nii-san and live happily ever after like a princess?"

Syaoran and Sakura blushed, and the little girls took these as 'yes'.

"You! Get into your costume, right now!" Satori dragged Akane upstairs, and forced her into an special blue outfit.

5 minutes later –

Akane came down the stairs, a bright pink blush on her face. The children all looked at her and 'wow'-ed together.

She was wearing a blue dress, something close to Lolita, with a skirt that came down to her knees, like Sakura's. The sleeves were very short, and the neckline, like Sakura's was near her collarbone. A blue bow sat right on top of her chest, and the skirt spread as it went down, the middle part hugging her hips and waist. Underneath the blue exterior was a white skirt made of lace, going down in layers.

Fye smiled somewhat brighter when he saw her, and she ran down the stairs, hiding behind him. There weren't any boys in the store yet, thank goodness. Some of the children were crowding around them as well, trying to get a glimpse of her.

"Chii-chan, don't be bashful, now," Fye said, bringing her forward and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Akane-chan, you look adorable!" Sakura ran to her and clasped her hands, a look of awe on her face.

"Do not run away from me, Akane!" Satori stormed down from her room upstairs, something blue in her hands. She pulled Akane to her side and stuck a pair of kitty ears on her head.

"Sa-chan, don't, I – wha!" Akane squealed as Satori tightly wrapped a belt around her waist, near her hips. Connected to the belt was a long, blue tail, one like Fye's.

"Ah, now you two are a matching pair!" Satori gave them a thumbs up, as something black and white landed on Kurogane's head.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" he yelled, and pulled it off his head.

"Wheee! Kuro-pon, we are a matching pair as well!" Mokona squealed. Mokona was wearing a vest like Kurogane's and had wolf ears and tail as well. "Kuro-pon, I will give you a matching kiss~"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" And the chase begun. Kuro chased Mokona around the shop, surprisingly not breaking anything. The children all laughed and giggled, thinking it was a part of the entertainment.

Fye joined in, after giving Akane a short, chaste kiss. "Kuro-pi~ Don't you remember the time we were waiters and you wore the hakama?"

Akane sighed as the three travelers raced around the shop. It was going to be a long day.

Near closing time –

"Finally! It's almost time!" Satori collapsed onto a chair, stray hairs poking out of her cap.

At the start, only one group of teens came. But when the males saw Sakura, of course they told their friends that there was a 'new waitress' at the shop. And so, a big fraction of that day's customers were hormonal, young males. Akane had hidden for most of the day, her preferred spot behind Fye. After she moved out, she had been grown paranoid, afraid even of her own shadow. The Mitsurugi was a big and influential family, and could almost be considered the Mafia of the hotel empire.

Other than that, they day had gone smoothly. Kurogane only had three more tantrums (courtesy of Fye and Mokona, of course) but was considered as the 'strong silent type' by most, Mokona was a hit with the children, Syaoran was considered a prince by the dreamy little girls, and Fye was the main attraction for most of the older ones. As for Sakura, Goru had to throw out multiple guys for having an 'inappropriate' look in the way they watched her. Somehow, Satori was mistaken as a boy and had been given multiple passes. It was an awkward, yet eventful day.

Satori ripped up the pieces of paper that held some girls' phone numbers, an annoyed look in her face. "I'm a **girl**, dammit…"

"Then why'd you dress up as a guy?" Kuro asked, pulling off the wolf's tail from his pants.

"Because the skirt was too breezy…"

"Is the store closed yet?" The door swung open, causing the bell to ring. Everyone looked at the newcomer in the doorway, and Akane dropped the tray she was holding.

Yuri was walking into the shop, her wiry hair hanging loosely in a ponytail, some strands brushing her face. She came in the shop, a bright smile on her face, and someone else entered, a bit uneasily, behind her. Akane didn't notice the second person, being too busy hugging Yuri.

"Ah, hello, Chii-chan, how are you?" Yuri hugged the blond tightly, or at least, with as much force she could muster as an old lady. "I hope you don't mind me coming in so late. Oh, and I brought along…a friend of mine."

Akane let go of Yuri and looked behind the aged woman.

Hiro waved at her, a small smile on his lips.

END of the very short chappie.

**Me: Sorry it's so short! I have the other chapter, but it's not done yet D:**

**Goru: the next chapter will come soon.**

**Me: anyway, there IS a reason for me to put in the sweet shop. There IS a reason for Age Day. And yes, I do know it is a suckish name. Oh, and there IS NO reason for me to put in the costume part. It was just a stupid urge. Forgive my stupid urge disease.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All the Tsubasa characters belong to Clamp. Akihiko, Hiro, Yuri, Satori and Goru belong to me…right?**

**--**

"Hello, Hiro," Akane muttered, giving him a small smile. She didn't feel any hostility against him, but it was just shocking that he would come to the shop. Wouldn't Goru kick him out?

"Ah, do you two know each other?" Yuri asked, looking between Akane and Hiro.

"Actually, we're classmates," Akane replied, and let go of Yuri from the hug.

"And fiancés," Hiro added.

A very pregnant silence filled the air.

"Er – why did you come today, Yuri-san? You know I would let you in anytime," Satori said, bowing as a greeting.

"Ah, but then I wouldn't be able to bring my friend here. He's been thrown out countless times, poor thing." Yuri gave Hiro a gentle smile, and he returned it just as softly.

"Um…I'm going to go talk with Goru outside." Naka bowed again, and closed the door behind her. Behind the door came some strange sounds, including a cat's screech, a metal trash bin being hit and a car siren.

"Um…Hiro, why are you here?" Akane asked, blushing a bit as she remembered what she was wearing.

"To see you, of course!" he said, a similar blush across his face.

"Ah, you two need to talk privately!" Yuri said, and ushered them upstairs.

upstairs –

Akane and Hiro were standing in the stairwell, a bit cramped. The air was tense, and the two couldn't make any eye contact. In the end, Akane broke the silence.

"Um…Hiro, would you – would you like to buy something…?"

"What? Oh, you mean candy? Maybe later. Akane…are you not excited for our wedding?"

Akane gulped, feeling a bit guilty. Hiro had been so nice to her. He didn't tease her nor insult her. He had been kind, shielding her from most of her family's wrath. She was grateful, but she couldn't return his love for her. She loved Fye, even though at first she thought he was just a cartoon character. Who knew he was real? She had a wish, a very strong wish that he might be real. And with the help of a miracle, it happened. She was too happy to face the truth at first…

Fye was here to find Sakura's feather, and only that. He would leave right after. And in the comic, the reason he created Chi was because she was made in the image of his deceased mother, the princess. So, he couldn't love her…could he?

'Now this is giving me a headache…' Akane looked down, frowning.

"Don't spoil your face, Akane-chan. Let's go down, if this is making you uncomfortable," Hiro said, laying a hand on her back.

If it was the original Akane, she would have gone down, too afraid or embarrassed to pursue the topic any longer. But this wasn't the old Akane, this was Chi.

"It's okay, Hiro, I don't need to." She gave him a reassuring smile and urged him to continue.

"Akane, you know that I love you, right?"

Hiro POV

'Oh my God, why did I just say that?' I felt my face get hot and looked at my feet.

Akane's so silent…she doesn't love me back, does she? The thought sent something painful through my heart. It wasn't the type of pain I get like when I get injuries from basketball or when I trip and fall on my knee. This was a different type of pain. If it was a physical injury, I would have clutched it as tight as I could to stop the pain. But this…this…

My hand moved slowly to my chest, right above my heart. I grasped the clothing around it, creasing the material of my white shirt. It did nothing for the slight throbbing pain I could feel. Is this how it feels to be heartbroken? To know that your love is unrequited? Was it just as painful for the girls I rejected? I should apologize to them. I didn't know it would be like **this**…

"Of course, I do, Hiro…" Akane said, and I looked up, probably with hope in my eyes. Maybe, she…?

"But…"

Oh no. It's the 'but'. Please, no, please no…

"Hiro-san, I –"

There was a huge crash downstairs. It was loud enough to make the two of us bump into each other in the stairwell. Akane looked down, an expression of fear on her sweet face. I nodded, nudging her to go down. She ran down the steps, two at a time, and me, right behind her.

Downstairs, the cross-dressing shop owner and the bodyguard, Goru, were fighting. The guy was shouting at her, and she was shouting at him back. More like swearing.

"Satori-chan, what's wrong?" Akane looked at the cross-dresser, walking over to her and moving her arms in a soothing way. "What happened between you and Goru-san?"

Satori glanced at Akane, then at me, and then at Goru. I think I understood. She didn't like the idea of him letting me in. She growled and threw the nearest object at him – a dirty, shabby teddy bear.

Normal POV

Akane watched with wide eyes. It was her teddy bear. She had brought it from upstairs to put on the counter as a decoration. Sure, it was a bit ragged and scruffy, but she loved it, and so did the kids. The teddy bear was the only thing she remembered of having as a child. She didn't know where it came from, but didn't bother. It wasn't Akihiko's, and it was with her as a child, isn't that enough? Never bite the hand that feeds you. Or something like that.

The bear hit Goru in the face, and fell onto the floor with a crack.

"What the…?" He picked it up, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Satori had thrown the bear a bit too hard, and something solid inside had made contact with his nose. Akane took the bear out of his hands, and felt the head. It was about to come off, around half of the strings tying it together loose. Satori bowed and apologized vigorously, but Akane didn't notice. There was something strange with the stuffing of the bear. It looked worn out and old, but the inside was lined with silk and very soft blue cotton. It had belonged to her for a long time, but strangely, had never ripped open. Ever since the bear's ear became threadbare, she had taken extra-good care of it.

Akane couldn't help the curiosity building up in her. She slowly pulled the head back, snapping the strings altogether. It fell onto the ground with a 'thunk', its black eyes looking at the underside of the candy counter. The inside of the body was oddly…glowing. Akane put her finger in and instantly took it out again. She sucked it, after feeling something near a static shock.

"Chii-chan – let me see that," Fye said, and took the toy out of her hands. He took a pair of scissors from the counter, the one they had used to cut the wrapping for the candy. Steadily, he cut the bear's back, letting some of the cotton to spill out.

A blue glass sphere dropped onto the floor, rolling and resting to stop next to the bear head. It had many glass layers, and the first outer one had a small crack on it; probably the one that was made when the bear hit Goru. There was a blue, smoke-like aura visibly surrounding it, and sure enough, static moved around it like little lines made of lightning. This prevented the group from seeing the core of the ball.

No one touched it. They probably knew not to.

"Mekyo!" Mokona's eyes turned into slits, giving him a slight feline look. "I feel it! I feel it! It's not really strong, but it's gotta be it! Sakura's feather!"

**E N D O F C H A P T E R****…**

…**for ****now****.**

**I posted this chapter to see how many of you forgot about Sakura…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Take Me With You Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: The TRC members belong to Clamp, everyone else to me.**

Fye nodded, his expression stern. "That aura is probably what's been keeping Mokona from finding out…" he trailed off. "But… that level of magic, to be found in a place like this…I sensed no other magic traces around. This is just a normal, urban city."

Yuri cleared her throat, and the sound reverberated around the walls and was amplified in the silence. She looked up at Fye, her gentle old eyes unreadable. "But a person with that level of magic would be able to hide himself, don't you think?" she said sagely. The weak old-lady image about her instantly disappeared. She was now a wise, aging woman. Her face was old and wrinkled, but her eyes had seen much, much more than any of them had. They just didn't know how much.

"So you're saying that there could be a strong magician in hiding here?" Kurogane asked. He was, as usual, calm and relaxed, albeit a bit shocked from the discovery.

Yuri nodded, and looked down at the orb. "Sakura's feather holds a lot of power. That is quite evident. Enough power to control a country, enough power to heal an injured army, enough power to make a wish as if by a God. If a magician is able to do that, don't you think he could hide his own power?"

"How did you know of the Princess's feathers?" Syaoran asked. They hadn't told her anything about their mission, and they knew Akane wouldn't either. She was too smitten with Fye to betray him to anyone, not even Yuri. He trusted the woman, but you never know. Looks can be deceiving. They had learned that through the journey.

Yuri smiled, her eyes glinting impishly. "That is for me to know and your choice to trust me. Believe me, I'm not here to harm you… I love Akane-chan, and I oppose of anything that might hurt her… Akane-chan…?"

Sakura was standing next to Akane. The blond had been having some breathing problems after she had touched the orb, but was unnoticed in the commotion. Everyone had been too mesmerized and shocked by the orb, and hadn't given her much attention. Except for Sakura, because she was…Sakura.

"Akane-chan, breathe slowly," she instructed, worry in the princess's sweet voice. Akane was sitting down. She was cradling her right hand. The finger she had touched the orb with was red and throbbing, and looked painful. But she sucked it up, and held in her cries. Fye frowned, and knelt down next to her. "Chi-chan, show me your finger," he ordered firmly, and held out his open hand to her. He got down onto one knee and looked up at her. She gulped and looked up at him, her big brown eyes showing wariness and fear. A strangled scream came out of her throat and Fye took that chance to take her hand in his and examine her finger.

"This 'magician' has harmful magic," he muttered. He looked uncharacteristically dark, his blue eyes suddenly lightless. He had seen this type of magic before. Ashura had used it on him…for torture. Fye had seen with his own eyes the pain it had caused, and he himself had experienced it. Not once, but many times.

The blond man gently brought her injured finger to his lips and kissed it, ignoring the excruciating pain that burned his lips. Akane stopped her jerking and struggling, and her brown eyes darkened a shade. She sighed with bliss as the pain flowed out of her like a small river. Akane leaned against Fye, burying her face in his soft blond locks. He, however, was experiencing what pain she had a few minutes ago.

How do you stop someone from being drowned in pain and misery?

Take it yourself.

_Flashback_

A little blond boy was crying in a meadow, filled with aromatic flowers and adorable little animals, as if made from a child's imagination. It was perfect…but he was sobbing, big fat tears rolling down his pink cheeks.

"Let me take it away," said a sweet, soft, feminine voice. A young blond woman was smiling down to Fye as he squirmed in pain on the ground, his knee scraped.

"But….won't Ashura…won't Ashura-sama be angry?" he whimpered. He was still a young boy, just a few days after Ashura had saved him from his prison.

Who are you? Why do you seem so…familiar? came a scared, yet curious voice inside his head.

As if she heard him…

"I am Ashura's creation," she said, bending down to his height. The woman brushed locks of hair from his hair and smiled down at him. He was speechless for a moment.

"M…mama?" he managed to croak out, eyes wide.

"Fye-chan, no… Ashura made me to keep you company," she said, putting a hand on his knee. "He made me to be like the princess, your mother. He put emotion into me, and in a way, made me as much as he could like her for you…he wants you happy."

And the pain in his leg stopped. No more hot blood spilling out the wound. No more throb, as if his heart was pulsing there. Just the bliss as if he had been soaked in a relaxing spring, as if he was being enveloped in a hug of happiness. It seemed slightly cliché, but there was no pain. He looked down and expected himself to be healed. But lo and behold, her pale hand was clutching his bloody wound.

"What's your name?" he asked her timidly, looking up into her face.

"My name?" she asked, a bit shocked. "Oh… he did not give me one. And I suppose it'd be unfair if I took the princess's name."

"I want to know your name so I can thank you properly," he said, trying to smile at her. "My name is Fye."

She chuckled and stroked his hair with a playful wink. "Are you sure that's your name?"

"Yes!" he lied, gazing up at her firmly.

She doesn't believe me, he thought, a bit anxious.

"Okay….whatever you say, Yui," she whispered, getting up. His knee was all better now. "But you can't hide anything from me…"

"Wait! How did you know-"

"Oh! I know a name I can use. Its meaning is a type of flower….you can call me –"

_End of flashback_

"Fye-kun? Fye-kun, are you okay?!"

Fye opened his eyes and looked up into another pair. So brown, so beautiful… With a jerk, he realized they were the eyes of the woman in his dreams. "You!"

"What? Fye-kun, are you okay? It's me – your Chi-chan!"

He blinked rapidly and focused on his surroundings. He was on the floor, cold sweat beading his face. Akane had his head in her lap, looking down at him nervously. Fye smiled weakly and pushed hair behind her ear.

"Hi Chi-chan…sorry, I guess I just dozed off."

"Your eyes turned white and you had a seizure before calming down," Kurogane said bluntly. He had his arms crossed and had a hip leaned against the candy counter.

"Who's Yui?" Goru asked, an eyebrow raised. He had made up with Satori upstairs and she had ordered him to make her a candy parfait. That little glutton was outside, sweeping and cleaning up the front of the store.

"Ah…"

"Isn't that your twi-" Akane started. But Fye leaned up and gave her a peck on the lips.

Her eyes widened and she blushed furiously before fainting, having comical swirley, anime eyes.

Goru chuckled as Fye got up, the limp young girl in the magician's eyes.

"Fye, you sly dog," he joked. "Who knew you were that kind of guy."

"Awww, look, she's asleep," he said airily, the fake grin back on his face.

"I'll take her upstairs," Sakura offered, smiling. And Syaoran, ever the gentleman, helped her up too.

And in the parlor left the three men. And Yuri too. The old woman was sipping red tea at one of the circular, marble tables near the counter. She had been watching silently.

"So, Fye, did you experience anything while you were out?" she asked, smiling to him over the rim of her teacup. She was back to the old sweet lady.

"No," he lied, shaking his head. "I was just out. I don't remember anything." He sighed, in a typical, not-serious Fye way, and appeared as if he were brushing it off.

"I see. Anyway, today has been a long day, now hasn't it?" Yuri chuckled and finished her tea. "I'll be going home now. You youngsters need some rest and it seems Goru is anxious to make Sa-chan happy."

"Yuri," said man whispered darkly.

"I'm going, I'm going." She smiled and bought some sugar-free lollipops before leaving.

"…."

"Hm…"

"Mokona-chan can eat parfaits! It is one of my special techniques! Watch!"

"!!! MOKONA!!! NOT SA-CHAN'S PARFAIT!!! NOOOOO!!!!"

"AAAA !!!! HELP ME !!! GORU-SAN'S GOING TO EAT MOKONA BECAUSE MOKONA IS CUTE AND CUDDLY!"

"Hello!" Satori purred and glomped Goru from behind, wrapping her legs around his waist so he could hold on. She kissed the back of his neck and he shivered, both from pleasure and fear. "Where's my parfait…parfait?"

"Goru-san fed it to me!" Mokona said through a mouthful of it.

Goru's eye twitched and he heard a sniff. Satori got off his back and he reluctantly looked over at her.

"U…UWAAA, YOU MEANIE, I NEVER WANNA SPEAK TO YOU EVER AGAIN!"

"B-but Sa-chan…!"

"Don't 'Sa-chan' me! Get out, you meanie!"

"But-"

She grabbed his shirt, and kicked him outside, locking the door and shutting the blinds.

"Sa-chan, let me in!"

"NO! Fye, Mokona, Kurogane – do NOT let him in!" And then she ran upstairs, Chibi-crying.

"SA-CHAAAAAAAN!"

"…."

"Are Goru and Sa-chan having a lover's tiff?" Mokona gasped innocently.

Fye chuckled and put the puffball on his head. "It seems so! But that's okay with me and Kuro-pon because we NEVER fight and he luuuuuves me! Don't you, Kuro-pii?"

Kurogane growled, and was about to reach for his sword.

"IF YOU FIGHT, I WILL EAT YOU," Satori threatened from upstairs, clearly upset.

So the ninja huffed and went upstairs. Mokona hopped off Fye's head and headed for the stairs before looking back at Fye. "What's wrong, Fye? Are you coming?"

"Nah, I'll clean up the parfait mess," he said cheerfully, waving him off.

As soon as Mokona was upstairs, the mask was dropped. Fye looked down at the floor and at the beheaded teddy bear. Didn't anyone notice or remember it? Admittedly, he had forgotten about it for a second, but his flashback reminded him. Was this also the work of the so-called powerful magician?

He bent down and picked up the teddy bear. Why had the glow died from the orb? Who had given it to Akane? If this was a story, it had a lot of plot-holes. So many questions…

Experimentally, Fye reached in and tapped the orb. It felt like normal, cold glass. But it didn't shock him. "Strange," he muttered to himself. He pulled it out of the stuffed animal and examined it.

The glow and aura had suddenly disappeared. Now that he saw it clearly, it was just Sakura's feather, squished into layers and layers of glass, distorting its shape when viewed.

"Well," he muttered to himself, looking down at it. "Now, what shall I do with you?"

**End chappie.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages. No worries, I'm not dead yet. I'm just getting my life messed up o3o**

**I also need some help from you readers…. I know I have lots and lots and LOTS of problems and potholes, so I was wondering if you guys could help me by pointing them out? Thank you! It would certainly help the story!!**

**Sa-chan: and gimme a parfait because Goru's a meanie. I hate him .**

**Goru: …**


	9. Chapter 9

The orb lay still and dull on the table as Fye poked and prodded it. It seemed harmless now, but why had it shocked Akane so powerfully? Why was it there? Why with Akane? Was it all a coincidence? Was Akane really Chi's doppelganger in that world? Or was something larger at work behind all this? The horde of questions were giving him a migraine. He sighed, figuring he wouldn't make any progress that day. Might as well help Satori with the shop, so he put on the employee T-shirt and walked downstairs into the parlor.

"Good morning Fye-san!" Sakura smiled, she was sunshine and rainbows as always. The princess was helping a little girl pick some sugarless candy, since she was scolded by her parents for getting a cavity last month. "Oh, sweetie, you know you can't have the lollipops…"

Syaoran and Kurogane, however, were a different story. A group of little boys were trailing them around like little puppies, awed by Kurogane's machismo and by Syaoran's good-boy-ness. It was kind of weird, but could be considered flattering. And then there was Mokona. The little white puffball was hopping around the store on a sugar rush, having finally succumbed to the candy. For the past few days, since they found the feather, the shop had been like this; lively and fun. The only reason they were still there was because the orb was yet to be broken. They had destroyed the first few layers, which were made of simple mortal glass. But the last layer was strange. It was clear and very rubbery, obviously not glass. So they couldn't smash it. And it was still intact when they burned it. The scissors broke when they tried to cut it, and it left a dent on the cleaver. They tried using Kuro and Syao's weapons, but for some reason the metal just passed through like it was made of air. They couldn't retrieve the feather, not even when Sakura held it. Fye was stupefied… even he didn't have this type of magic. He wasn't THAT skilled. He doubted even Ashura could do it. Could he?

Before he could continue further on the thought, he heard Akane. Day by day…she strangely sounded softer, more feminine. Like Chi.

"Sorry, we're out of choco-pops," she was saying, to a little boy. He pouted and looked down, so she got down to her knees to and smiled up at him. "But we are having a sale on chocolate bunnies. Why don't you take some? My treat, ne." The boy then cheered and hugged her with lots of 'thank you nee-chan's and squeals. Akane smiled and packed the treats in a bag before seeing him to his parents. Satori sighed and poked her. "At this rate, I'm gonna be bankrupt," she said sadly, teasing. She smiled and handed her a broom. "You're cleaning up today. In return for the free chocolates."

Akane nodded, though she was happy enough that the boy was happy. Simple pleasures brought her joy, she always knew that. As a child in a run-down orphanage, she had to find the silver lining in every cloud to stay sane. Even if it meant she had to do labour. She wanted to make people happy…find someone to take care of her and live happily ever after. A bit of fantasy-land-ish, but she had always been a dreamer.

As everyone went upstairs to change, Fye stayed downstairs with Chi.

'Akane, not Chi,' he corrected himself. 'Chi…Chi is locked away…'

He approached her and gave her a pat on the shoulder, smiling. "Akane-chan! Worked hard today?" he asked cheerfully. "Let me help you clean."

"Nyuu…I can do it, Fye-san. I want to relieve the burden on you guys. You don't need to do things like cleaning," she protested. "Focus on retrieving the feather, okay? Make sure Sakura gets it back."

"Of course I will, Akane-chan…" He smiled. Then blinked rapidly.

Akane had come forward and hugged him tightly round the waist. She smiled as she nuzzled her head against his tummy, purring. "…I'm gonna miss you if you go."

"I know you will." This felt weird, but at the same time, familiar. Like it was Chi who was hugging him. Fye ran his hand through her blond hair and hugged her back. She was soft and warm, just how Chi was. Just like how Chi was. He moved his hand to the side of her head and stopped. Normal ears. Not fox ears. A bit pointy, but still human. She…she was definitely not Chi. Her eyes were milkier, hair a bit longer, and she was taller. As he thought about these little facts, he was more convinced that Chi was in his home country, keeping watch on Ashura. Akane was Akane.

Then came the sadness. He had to leave her as soon as the feather came out. He would have to go on without her. She would be left behind… was he getting attached to her? Possibly. She was like a glimpse of the happiness he made for himself in his dark times. In a way, Chi was his speck of hope. That he made such a sweet, such an adorable creation made him strangely happy.

"F…Fye-san?

"Mmm, yes Akane-chan?"

"…Will you go on a date with me?"

"...date?" He pulled back and looked at her. He knew the general meaning of date. And he did go on one with another one of Chi's doppelgangers, in the world where she was once a princess. It would probably be similar to that, right? And besides…He was going to go soon. Might as well spend as much time with her as possible, right? "Sure, Akane-chan. Whatever you want." He nodded and kissed the top of her head. Was it him, or did he hear he say Chi?

"NO," Goru said bluntly, looking up at the huffing, re-cheeked Satori in front of him. The store was closed and Sakura, Syaoran, Kuro and Mokona were in the little kitchen upstairs with Satori and Goru. The shop and storage downstairs took up the whole ground floor but the second floor was 'Sa-chan and Goru-kun's love nest' as Mokona would put it. They were having dinner; curry rice Sakura cooked up, which was, admittedly, quite delicious. Syaoran already finished his third serving, and a bulge was appearing under his shirt.

Satori had seen Fye and Akane leave…it look her a few minutes, but she had successfully put two and two together and figured out that they were going on a date. And she was begging to Goru so that they could go watch them. She was the owner of the store, of course, but he was the one who gave her the money to start it.

"PLEASE, I'm not stalking them, I'm just going to trail behind them at a safe distance where I can watch them without being discovered," she reasoned.

"Don't sass me, woman."

"GORU LIKE OH MY GOD YOU ARE LIKE, SOOOOO UNFAIR, I MEAN, SERIOUSLY! OH MY GOD I NEVER WANNA TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN!" Satori rolled her eyes and gave him the b*tch-hand-flick (you know, when you show your palm and be like 'talk to da hand, beeyotch'), then huffed and went to their bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Goru sighed and lighted a cigarette. He told her she looked pretty that day and she snapped at him, saying she was fat and ugly and wanted some ice cream. Yeah…it was that time of month.

Sakura coughed a little when the smoke wafted over to the travellers.

"Mouuuuu, Goru-kun, you shouldn't smoke without an open window!" Mokona chided. The little white manjuu hopped over to the windows and opened them all, so that the thick smoke exited and cool, night air came in. "Ne, Goru, we rarely see you smoke. Are you okay?" Mokona frowned and hopped over to him. Mokona was worried…Goru never smoked before, and they hadn't ever smelled any cigarettes on him.

"Ano…Sa-chan and I… things are getting a bit bumpy lately," he muttered.

"Goru-san, we don't know much about you… I think it would help us be better friends if we knew each other, right?" Sakura suggested, with her sweet, innocent smile on. She truly did want them to get along more. Satori had been letting them stay over for nothing but their help with the store. To Sa-chan, it was a great business deal, but to Sakura, it made her feel guilty. She wanted to repay her for her hospitality.

"Oh, really? Okay kids, let's all get together in a circle…" he said. Goru stubbed his cigarette in a make-shift ash dish from a Pepsi can and got up from his chair.

"Very funny, this isn't a campfire," Kurogane gruffed.

"I'm serious." Goru sat down on the polished wooden floor, legs crossed. And so the fellow travellers sat down with him.

* * * Flashback * * *

Goru, aged twelve, was as brown-haired and green-eyed as he always was. He was a normal child; a mother, a father and the only child. He was normal, that is; until he met the little girl crying at the playground one evening, just as the sun was about to set.

Satori, aged seven was hiding in the twisty slide. She had run away from home again…and this time, no one stopped her midway. Being at home, if she could call it home, was no longer safe. She felt scared there. And how could she not?

"Daddy…daddy…stop screaming…mommy…mommy, why won't you stop him…" she cried to herself. Satori was hugging her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth. She sobbed to herself. Sure, she believed in God. So why couldn't God give her some happiness? No shouts, no screaming, no cages, no starvation, no hate, no jealousy. She tried to be a good girl. She didn't lie. She didn't steal. She didn't cheat. So why?

Goru blinked and turned to the slide, feeling a chill. Something was crying there but he couldn't see it. '…OH MY GOD.' He froze, going pale. There was a ghost! Mummy did tell him ghosts loved to come out at that time, but he had never believed her before. Now, though…

Satori screamed when she saw a spider inside and ran out, tears streaming down her cheeks. Not looking where she was going, she ran towards Goru. She didn't care anymore. She didn't want to go home. She wanted to run away. Forever. "UWAAAAAAAA TAKE ME AWAAAAAAAAYYY!" She cried as she hugged Goru, tight enough that he couldn't get away.

The boy, however, was so scared he had wet his pants.

Satori stopped crying when she felt something wet. She looked down and saw that the crotch of his pants was wet. She blinked….and blinked again…then started giggling.

"T-That's not funny!" Goru stammered, blushing. He thought she was a ghost, but she was kinda cute. "I was j-just a bit scared!"

He huffed and started walking away. But it was hard to keep his dignity when he smelled like pee.

"N-No! Wait up!" Satori called out and followed him, holding onto the back of his shirt.

"Why are you following me?" he muttered, still blushing.

"I don't want to go home…take me with you."

His eyes widened and he looked back at her. She was all puffy-eyed and red, along with a runny nose. Yet he felt like he was obliged to do something. He felt like he wanted to keep her, stupid as it may seem. She was a cute little Loli.

"Ngh…fine. I'll tell my parents you're my friend's sister," he agreed. Wait, WHAT? "I'm Goru. What's your name?" DAMMIT MAN, STOP BEING LIKE THIS. GORU, NOOOO! His inner self was screaming, but his heart tugged when he saw her smile.

"Sa…Satori. Nice to meet you, Goru-kun."

Goru sighed and looked at Sakura, sweatdropping. "Don't cry, Sakura. Err…."

Syaoran was a bit flustered, but he figured out he should be a gentleman and offer her a tissue.

"Anyway, as I was saying. I brought her home and showed her to my parents…my mom was her teacher, coincidentally. Sa-chan was from a dysfunctional family. Her father was cheating and was constantly getting angry with his family and her mother tried to pretend that nothing was wrong. So we took her in. She was an only child, but no one bothered caring for her. Child Services came and took her away and sure, both parents were against it, but when Sa-chan was with them, she tried to kill herself or run away many times. And besides, her parents just didn't want to lose face.

"Sa-chan and I have been with each other for a long time…She used to call me Onii-chan but stopped when one of her classmates got a crush on me. That was the first time she came home early from getting into her first fight." Goru chuckled and looked at Sakura. She was frowning. She just wasn't used to all this kind of tragedy. Not all families were perfect, she had to know that. "We grew up together. We were there for each other's graduation and she was there for me when my parents died in a plane crash. Soo…now that she's finished with high school, she's making her living from this shop while applying for college. I'm a shojo manga writer. Oh, and I'm twenty two, she's seventeen. I mentioned that already, right?"

Kuro raised an eyebrow. "Are you guys a couple?"

Goru turned bright pink and started spluttering. "Ano…eto…um…ah, well no, b-but we're really close and I'm fond of Sa-chan, b-but…"

"Sa-chan wants you to comfort her," Sakura said. She smiled and held onto Goru's hand. "She loves you but she doesn't want to say it. She knows you'll always be there for her, even through the bad times. She wants you right now, in your bedroom. She's also sad that you won't let her out to see Akane-chan."

"….are you psychic?" he asked suspiciously, looking at her with narrowed eyes. "Oh, wait… I read the comic. You're empathic. Okay then. I'll go see her. Thanks, Sakura-chan." He smiled to her, got up and strode into the bedroom. When he locked the door behind him, there were many bangs and crashes.

"OOOOO Mokona thinks they're doing lovey dovey stuff in there!" Said white puff bounced around, landing finally on Kuro's head. Sakura giggled as the two started to run around the room, chasing each other.

Fye held Akane's hand as they walked through the streets. She was pointing out the many little 'features' of the neighbourhood to him, and seeing that she was content with that, he let her. She then sneezed and had a tremble down her spine.

"You cold, Akane-chan?"

"Oh, no, just a chill…or maybe someone's talking about me," she joked.

Goru came out with Satori slung over his shoulder, and whistled to get the others attention. He smirked and put down the dizzy girl, who stumbled and then hugged Sakura for support, muttering something like 'addict' or 'old man'.

"We're going to go stalk Akane-chan and Fye, so let's be prepared, 'kay?" He smirked at all of them, and in anime, he would've looked cool.

…

…

"Hmm? Goru-kun, you have a hickey on your neck~" Mokona pointed out. "OOOH Sa-chan convinced you, didn't she?"

"DID NOT! ARGH…I'll be in the car …" Red-faced, he ran downstairs, tripping only once.

**End of chapter**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I'm going to take my GCE's soon and the wifi at home is busted. But I'll try to squeeze in some time to write. I know that Satori and Goru aren't as important to you guys as the Canons, but I just wanted to give them some background and general info. And yes, Goru is a man. And yes, it contradicts with the shop and the plot but yeah _ GOMEN.**

**Satori: Like, oh mah gawd, I don't talk like that when I'm pissed! Like, seriously, get your facts right :C**


End file.
